greekmythexpertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Who are the bravest heroes of the ancient stories? Share your thoughts here on heroes like: Heracles The 12 labors of Heracles were: #Kill the Nemean Lion #Kill the Hydra #Catch Artemis's Hind(the special one) #Kill the Eurymanthian Boar #Clean the Stables of Augeas #Get Rid of the Stymphailian Birds #Kill the Cretan Bull #Tame the Flesh-Eating Horses of Diomedes #Retrieve the Girdle of Hippolyta #Get the Red cattle of Geryon #Get a Golden Apple of Immortality from the Hesperides #Get Cerberus from the Underworld Heracles was the son of Zeus and Alcmene, who was married to Amphitrion. Heracles' twin brother was Iphcles, who was the son of Amphitrion. When Heracles was just a baby, Hera sent two serpents into his cradle that double as Ampetrion's sheild. Iphcles was totally freaking out, and Alcmene could hear her babies screaming woke up Ampetrion to go attack whatever was attacking the babies. So everyone came running and had to unlatch the door that was kind of stuck but eventually everyone exploded into the room to see Heracles playing with the corpses of the snakes he had squeezed to death. The fact that Heracles was super strong as a child gave him call for special training. He was even trained by a couple gods. Unfortunately, when Heracles was young, he accidentally killed his music teacher, Linus. This understandably freaked out Heracles' Mom and stepdad, so they sent him off to a cattle farm, where he spent several years tending cows and stuff like that. Heracles' first wife was Megara, who he killed, along with his two sons, which is why he ended up doing the labors in the first place. His second wife was Deianira, who killed him before the gods immortalized him. And his third wife was Hebe, goddess of youth, who didn't do very much of anything to him. Atalanta Pretty much the only female hero at all in the Greek Myths, she was the daughter of this idiot of a king named Iasus and his wife Clymene. Iasus wanted a baby boy really badly, so bad he ordered his wife to give birth to a son. Guess what he had. A girl! Iasus was not just disappointed at the birth of his daughter- he was FURIOUS! So upset that he banished his wife and ordered a servant to abandon the little girl out in the woods somewhere to die. Possibly with a little help from Artemis, Atalanta was taken in by a bear and was raised alongside her cubs. Atalanta sailed on the Argo with Jason, and had a bit of a love affair with this dude named Meleager. Read about him a couple sections down. Anyway, Meleager died, and Atalanta was so heartbroken that she swore she would never marry. Unfortunately for her, she was actually pretty hot, so a lot of guys wanted to marry her. About this time Iasus heard all this stuff about this brutish girl who had been abandoned in the forest and blah, blah, blah. Brilliant King Iasus deduced from the facts that this was his daughter, and his only child (still not having much luck with the son ordeal). So he welcomed her back, and told the whole world that whichever prince could outrun Atalanta could have her as his bride. If he lost, he would get his head chopped off.Atalanta didn't like this idea so much. But she was forced against her will to do it. So guys for near and far came to race Atalanta and got their heads sliced clean off. The fact that Atalanta wasn't getting married nor falling in love was kinda ticking off Artemis and Hera, who were the goddesses responsible for that kind of thing. So they hatched their own evil plan and convinced this prince dude named Melanion to race Atalanta. He was all like, "No way dude." But Hera presented him three golden apples that would hopefully slow down Atalanta. So Melanion raced Atalanta, throwing out the golden apples when he thought Atalanta was getting ahead. As Atalanta picked up the apples, Melanion raced ahead and won. So Atalanta married Melanion and they lived almost happily ever after. Later, they offended Zeus and got turned into lions. Jason Odysseus Theseus The son of Poseidon and Althea, he was the prince of Athens. Perseus Perseus was the demigod son of Zeus and his mortal mother, P Achilles Achilles as a child was dipped into the river of Styx. His ankle did not become completely submerged so it was his weak spot. He served in the Trojan War where he was hit in the ankle by a poison arrow and died. Meleager Orpheus Linus Technically, he was a demigod type person.